


got that tunnel vision (for you)

by helluvaflyboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helluvaflyboy/pseuds/helluvaflyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stallison au :: when stiles had agreed to go to a rave scott’s fraternity was throwing, he thought he’d just be designated driver for him and kira, maybe see if he could somehow score a number or two before calling it early. what he didn’t expect was to meet what could possibly be the girl of his dreams — especially when he kept running into her on campus after a night he couldn’t get out of his mind, even if he tried. who knew winter semester would be this exciting?</p><p>—</p><p>for singallyouwant for the teen wolf rarepair exchange!</p>
            </blockquote>





	got that tunnel vision (for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sylv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/gifts).



|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
  
 


End file.
